omniverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Brush: Sprout
600 OM - Requires: Ranged Proficiency, Ranged Materialize Proficiency, Remote Control Proficiency Amaterasu uses the magic brush that is at the end of her hair, turning the very world before her into her canvas. The Celestial Brush: Sprout technique has two uses. Vine For this technique Amaterasu cannot be further away than ten meters from a solid surface, such as the ground or a wall, which she intends to target. By drawing a line from the ground to any location and saying "Hana saku" (japanese verb, meaning grow/sprout in reference to a plant) she causes a green vine to sprout from the surface she began to draw on, along the line that she drew. The maximum length of that vine is as high as Amaterasu can jump (Note: currently 30m, and this can go up to 50m level Super Jumping, with Flight not providing any greater bonus), and it grows at around a rate of 5 meters per second. After reaching its full growth the vine grows broader and rigid, turning into more of a beanstalk, and remains in place as a surface to stand on or climb. A maximum of two vines can be present at a time, if a third were to be drawn anywhere the oldest one would disappear in a lengthy puff of smoke. A single vine will remain in place for up to an hour. During the last 5-or-so minutes of its lifetime it rapidly whithers away and shrinks to nothingness. If the Vine was grown on a surface that supports plant life (such as rich soil or mud, but not rocks, ice, sand or arid soil) and in a flora-friendly environment (the Underverse is an example of a hostile environment for this purpose), after having whithered away the vine may turn into a random piece of flora that grows in that area (such as a flower or a tree sapling), in an early state of growth, thereafter growing naturally. This is a cosmetic "aftereffect" that brings no advantage to any party. The purpose of this Celestial Brush technique is mobility, not combat, and this becomes very appearant in a number of ways: * The vines cannot physically injure a foe or break an object. If they encounter an obstacle in their growth they will grow around it instead. * Any attack at the vine (or beanstalk, if it's fully grown) done with the intent on breaking it will instantly destroy it, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke, whilst the attack itself isn't blocked or even slowed, making it useless as a shielding move, and fairly impractical to use in battle. Any stress placed on the vine that is not intended on breaking it (such as someone climbing it) will make it react like a regular plant in the same situation. Upon casting Vine, the kanji 結 (musubu, tie (as in "tie something up")) also appears in the air above Amaterasu for around one second, this is a cosmetic effect that does not influence the move itself. Water Lily This variation of the technique can only be used up to 10m away from a body of water. By drawing a circle onto the water surface and saying "Riri" (japanese noun, meaning Lily) she makes a large Lily Pad appear on the water. It's around 3 meters across and rigid like a wooden board. Additionally it floats even in agitated water and will resurface if submerged. This can be used as a makeshift boat or stepping stone, and moved around by paddling or such. Up to two Lily Pads may be present at a time, if a third is summoned the oldest one will disappear in a puff of smoke. The same happens to a Lily Pad if it gets torn or broken. While not destroyed or otherwise broken, the Lily Pad will remain indefinitely until it is separated by 12 meters or more from Amaterasu for even just a moment, at which point it will disappear in a puff of smoke. Upon casting Water Lily, the kanji 咲 (saki, bloom) also appears above the materializing Water Lily for around one second, this is a cosmetic effect that does not influence the move itself. Category:Ranged Proficiency Category:Ranged Materialize Proficiency Category:Remote Control Proficiency Category:Amaterasu